The Writer and The Techie
by Univerasal Disaster
Summary: Fiveyears since the class of 2722 graduated from high school as usual the freaks geeks are holding an Anti-school funtion,the Anti-School high School Reunion.So now Alexa is stuck with roundign the gang together includung a certain coyote superhero OCxTec


Alice: hehe sorry people but until I get this fic out of my system no update son anything else sorry people…..

Lyndy: Universal Disaster does not own Loonatics unleashed or she wouldn't feel the need to write FANFICTION!!!!!

Slight AcexLexi

OcxTech

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Anti-High School Reunion

Alexa sighed as she looked out her grimy half-shaded windows to Acmetropolis crumpling up a piece of mail and throwing it into the waste basket next to her cluttered desk as she took a drag from her cigarette crushing the small spark at the end of it as she picked up the phone dialing a number as she closed an envelope and put it in her pocket.

"Hey Collins time we got the old gang together, I need a couple addresses" the young author said into the receiver even as she was heading out the door.

------------------------------

Three hours, _three bloody hours,_ she'd been standing outside the damned place, _In the rain, _ waiting for the damned door to let her in, or for **damn Tech got HOME.** It was amazing the things what people, err coyotes could accomplish in five years, "A super hero, honestly Tech were we ever on that much crack to predict this?" Alexa pondered as she attempted to light another smoke.

Just then, 3 also soaked, uniformed heroes came up to the door she was leaning against. "about damned time……." She growled half-heartedly. Ace was the first one to notice her.

"hey move along doc no soliciting allowed, if you haven't noticed this is private property miss" he joked

alexa raised an eyebrow, she knew she was a wall flower in highschool, but she never thought she faded into the background that much. "So the pretty boys never change do they?" she chuckled, referring to the old clic he was in, the famous nice jocks were always called the 'pretty boys' as a slight joke, incidentally the name stuck apparently. "Alexa Silia class of '22', remember me?" she asked looking at ther group not really expecting anyone but Tech to remember her.

"ummmm you were in my class?" He chuckled nervously. Alexa sweatdropped and sighed.

"Whatever, I just came to give this to Wile" she said using her old friends actual name, hoping that they would at least let her in….

Lexi's grin shot form ear to ear, no offewnse to the bunny but Alexa was always slightly freaked out by the preps she used to hang out with, apparently he rhappy go lucky attitude had only dialed down a couple notches, behind her Duck looked like he was trying to figure something out. Alexa just hoped he wouldn't remember her spiking his ounch at the Anti-Prom.

"Come on in im sure he hidin in his lab, maybe you could drag him out!" Ace chuckled opening the door with some relunctancy, seeing as how he couldn't remember her still. Alexa just shook her head, her black hair was was dripping with water and the messy Chinese bun showed off her red highlights that stuck out everywere, basically the same tyle in highschool, minus the nose ring.

"I for one, am going to go change!" Duck shouted tro them as he took off down a hall way.

"Ignore him." Lexi said, "I'll take her to Tech's lab Ace" the blonde bunny said leading Alexa through a large living room where a big guy she recall knowing was watching T.V. he didn't even look at them as his eyes shone with childish glee as the lastest episode eof a hit anime series, _Naruto, _if she was not mistaken by the ninja's bright orange outfit, honestky what ninja wore _orange?_ Soon after passing that they came to a door where yelling and crashing could he heard.

Alexa looked at Lexi with a knowing smile as she sighed and gave the writer an apologetic look. "Let me guess, Rev is here too?" she chuckled remembering the several injuries she gotten in highschool just from trying to break the two up from a fight. The bunny merely nodded.

"don't worry ill be fine, run away while you can" Alexa said with a wink rolling up her the sleeves of her black over the shoulder top, the long sleeves gathering at her elbows.

Lexi laughed and waved as she headed down the hall." Good luck, call if you need back-up"

"Will-do!" Alexa retorted waving her off as the door opened when she walked up to it. The crashing became louder, along with the yelling only know Revs quieter voice came into the mix.

Alexa sighed and lit a smoke using it to calm herself down as the roadrunner escasped behind through the threshold befor ehte door closed. "and good riddance!" Tech's voice called, she could see him sit back down at a large work table on the other side of the room that was in the same shape of her own back at the office.

With a small smirk she made it quietly across the room then when she was behind him she covered his eyes and said "GUESS WHO!" in his ear. The coypte jumped but didn't slip out of her grasp.

He growled softly, "Lexi im not in the mood for this!" he said snarling.

"WRONG!" she said even louder bopping him on the head and leaning against his desk, a bit ticked as she took a drag of her forgotten smoke.

"umm who are you?" he asked. Alexa choked on her smoke (that ryhmed!!!) "You seriously don't remember me?" she asked him slightly shocked he didn't even remember her. Her shoulders drooped a bit, including him only one person actually remembered her, and that was Collins, the school janitor……….pathetic huh? Btu then again they had used his closet for a clubehouse….

He raised a furry eyebrow. "'d think I'd remember someone like you, whats your name again?" he asked a bit frustrated as to why the gang would let an outsider in this easy. "Do you even know my name?" he asked, seeing as to how he still had his mask on it would be easy to determine if he atually knew her.

"Wile your brian must be on the frisk or something because I seem to remember being friends with you in highschool" she said smacking him in the head his eyes noe wide as he tok off the msk, oh yes he remebred now, or at least the pain whenever he got in trouble with her…..

"Jesus Alexa what you doin stil in Acmetropolis? I seem to remember saying goodbye when as from the station a few minutes after graduation." He said rubbing his head tenderly, wincing slightly.

"oh come now, I didn't come to make more trouble, im sure your perfectly happy without me so ill leave" she said rolling her eyes, "but I did come here for a reason" she said shuffling through her bag as she took out a book nearly as thick as the bible and a small white envelope. "Read themn both or ill hang your carcass in the my office" she joked taking another drag a smile playing at her lips. And with that she left leaving a slightly stunned Coyote to deal with hos memories. "hope to see you soon!" she called from the door as she walked out the way she came in whistling a toon to herself.

----------------------------

Tech sat that for a couple minutes, taking in what had just occurred, his highschool prankster friend was apparently in town, and had been for while. He smiled a bit as he looked at the book, skimming the first few pages before he pushed it away already knmowign the ending, he'd been the first one she had read it in writing class after all.

He then turned his attention to the envelope the simple white thing was made of paper, interesting , she could've just written it on a tele-pad and sent it, but then again she hadn't been apart of the freak-and-geeks-squad for nothing after all.

He opened it and read its contents hardly able to contain his sudden urge to burst out laughing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Anti-Prom attendees_

_Due to a sudden need for our dear old school to host a reunion as usual we of the freaks-and-geeks-squad have decided to host an anti-reunion of mass proportions now that we can drink beer __**legally**__, there will be stuff blown up and old friends so don't miss the fun!_

_We expect those to get this to attend if not you will become part of a scavenger hunt for those who attend voluntarily, but don't worry few of you will be tied to chairs in your own homes so we can track some people down anyway! _

_No need to R.S.V.P_

_And remember We know where you live!!!!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin…

Alex: woohoo me ish done with chappie one!!! And now I can write something else!!!

Lyndy: woohoo (please note sarcasm!)


End file.
